


Tako

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando il ragazzo gli aveva risposto di non aver mai fatto volare un aquilone in vita sua, l’aveva guardato come se gli avesse appena detto di essere un alieno.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Tako

**_ \- Tako - _ **

Kei sorrideva, felice.

Quella mattina a ben pensarci, non si sarebbe aspettato di passare un pomeriggio del genere, non con quei presupposti.

Kota era di cattivo umore, se n’era accorto subito.

Sapeva che nella maggior parte dei casi, in quelle situazioni era meglio lasciarlo cuocere nel suo brodo e aspettare che gli passasse da sé, ma lui non era mai stato particolarmente bravo nell’attendere che le cose si aggiustassero da sole.

Quel pomeriggio allora era andato nella sua stanza al dormitorio, strappandolo via ai libri di scuola, e si era fatto portare fuori.

Avevano mangiato un gelato, avevano camminato a lungo e si erano fermati in un parco.

Kei parlava senza sosta di quello che aveva fatto in quei giorni, e Yabu in effetti lo stava anche ad ascoltare, ma questo non l’aveva strappato al suo mutismo, né a quell’espressione apatica che aveva in volto fin dal mattino.

Inoo a quel punto, si era stancato.

Aveva smesso di parlare, prendendo a guardarsi intorno, e rivolgendo poi la sua attenzione ad un gruppo di bambini poco distanti da loro.

Stavano giocando con degli aquiloni, e la cosa lo fece sorridere.

Anche lui, quand’era un po’ più piccolo, si divertiva parecchio. Anche lui, esattamente come quei bambini in quel momento, aveva difficoltà a farli sollevare in aria e a far sì che ci rimanessero.

Normalmente, si faceva aiutare dal padre.

Si era voltato verso Yabu a quel punto, accennando poi ai bambini e chiedendogli se gli andasse di aiutarli.

Quando il ragazzo gli aveva risposto di non aver mai fatto volare un aquilone in vita sua, l’aveva guardato come se gli avesse appena detto di essere un alieno.

Si era alzato in piedi velocemente, tirandolo per un polso ed avvicinandosi al gruppo di bambini, prendendo lievemente in giro Kota nel dire loro che non aveva mai giocato con un aquilone, e chiedendo se glielo potessero lasciar fare.

E ora, mentre aiutava uno dei bambini a far volare il suo aquilone, Kei lanciava delle occhiate di sfuggita al più grande, guardandolo passare dal nervosismo per non riuscire a farlo sollevare, alla soddisfazione quando finalmente ce la fece, allo stupore dopo solo pochi secondi che l’aquilone era in aria.

Sembrava aver dimenticato qualsiasi cosa che gli avesse causato malumore, sembrava aver dimenticato di aver passato già da un po’ l’età per mettersi a giocare in quel modo, ma in fondo Kei sapeva che non importava.

Quel sorriso e quell’espressione di pura felicità sul volto del ragazzo, non conoscevano limiti d’età.


End file.
